thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Shangra Udanax
'This is a tribute of Nlby001, and may not be used without his permission.' Information Name: Shangra Udanax Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 1 Height: 5'3 Blood type: B+ Appearance: Shangra is a short girl, but being short is not necessarily a bad thing. Shangra is despite her shortness extremely strong, and can push her body to the limits.TBA Personality: Shangra is not your typical Career. She has low self-esteem, and has been ruled by other people her entire life. Shangra wants to break free though, and volunteering for the HUnger Games was her first time making an own decision. She can't really make decisions on her own though, and is used to people deiding for her. She is smart though, and has knowledge of many things, including weaponry. She's pretty friendly, but taht's because she doesn't show her personality that much. Shangra is someone who stays in the background, not making much noise. However, she is a force to be reckoned with, once she feels like she has to do something (usually when someone commands her to). She tries to not have people rule over her though, and become herself once again, and that'll be her biggest struggle in the Games. Backstory: Shangra was born into a large family in District 1. She had 5 older brothers, and all of them were very dominant. Shangra learned to walk at an early age, and ever since then her brothers had been controlling her. They made her do things, often against the other brothers, since they were always competing. Shangra's parents were always working, her father being a jeweller and her mother travelling around the District selling the jewellery. The oldest brother, Hung, was only the father's child, and he was older than the other brothers, at an age of 20. He was the only brother not taking advantage of Shangra, as he controlled and took care of all the siblings together with his wife. When Shangra was 2, Hung and his wife had a daughter, Li. Shangra would hold Li close and even consider her to be her own sister. When Shangra was 4, an epidemic broke out in the District, killing 3 of her brothers and both her parents. Shangra and her brother Shin were adopted by Hung and his wife. The parents left a lot of money after their deaths, so Shangra and her family never had to worry about their economy. Shin, being the only brother left except Hung, had no competition left anymore, but that didn't mean he'd stop controlling Shangra.TBA Strengths: Strong, smart, fast, good with weapons. Weaknesses: Low self-esteem, small, can't really make decisions of her own, is easily controlled. Fears: TBA Weapon: Throwing knives (used both as melee weapons and long-range weapons). Token: Her family necklace. Alliance: Careers. Interview Angle: TBA Training Strategy: Show everything she's got. This includes her knife skills, both melee fighting and throwing, her stamina, her strength and also her agility. Bloodbath Strategy: TBA Games Strategy: She'll be with the Careers right from the start.TBA Trivia *She's Nlby001's eight Tribute (seventh finished). *Her name is based on the places of Shangri-La and Xanadu. *Shangra's lunaii was made months before she got a page. Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:17 year olds Category:Nlby001's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished